familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1983
1983 (MCMLXXXIII) was a common year starting on Saturday (link displays the 1983 Gregorian calendar). It is the 1983rd year of the Common Era, or A.D.; the 983rd year of the 2nd millennium; the 83rd year of the 20th century; and the 4th year of the 1980s. Events January * January 1 – The migration of the ARPANET to TCP/IP is officially completed. * January 3 – Kīlauea begins slowly erupting on the Big Island of Hawaii and is still flowing (as of 2012). * January 19 – High-ranking Nazi war criminal Klaus Barbie is arrested in Bolivia. * January 22 – Björn Borg retires from tennis after winning 5 consecutive Wimbledon championships. * January 24 – Twenty-five members of the Red Brigades are sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of Aldo Moro. * January 26 ** Lotus 1-2-3 is released for IBM-PC compatible computers. ** Red rain falls in the UK, caused by sand from the Sahara Desert in the droplets. * January 31 – Seatbelt use for drivers and front seat passengers becomes mandatory in the United Kingdom. February * February 2 – Giovanni Vigliotto goes on trial for multiple counts of bigamy involving 105 women. * February 3 – Australian Prime Minister Malcolm Fraser is granted a double dissolution of both houses of parliament for elections on March 5. Bob Hawke replaces Bill Hayden as leader of the Australian Labor Party. * February 6 – Klaus Barbie is officially charged with war crimes. * February 13 – A cinema fire in Turin, Italy kills 64. * February 16 – The Ash Wednesday fires in Victoria and South Australia claim the lives of 76 people, in one of Australia's worst bushfires ever. * February 18 ** Nellie massacre: over 2,000 people, mostly Bangladeshi Muslims, are massacred in Assam, India, during the Assam agitation. ** Wah Mee massacre: 13 people are killed in an attempted robbery in Seattle, Washington. * February 23 ** The United States Environmental Protection Agency announces its intention to buy out and evacuate the dioxin-contaminated community of Times Beach, Missouri. ** Failure of automatic shut-down at Salem Nuclear Power Plant, New Jersey, USA * February 24 ** A special commission of the Congress of the United States releases a report critical of the practice of Japanese internment during World War II. ** Bermondsey by-election, 1983 (U.K.): Simon Hughes's defeat of Peter Tatchell is criticised for alleged homophobia. * February 28 – The final episode of M*A*S*H is aired and the record of most watched episode is broken. March * March 1 – The Balearic Islands and Madrid become Autonomous communities of Spain. * March 5 – Bob Hawke is elected Prime Minister of Australia. * March 8 – IBM releases the IBM PC XT. * March 9 – Anne Burford resigns as head of the United States Environmental Protection Agency amid scandal. * March 11 – Australia's First Hawke Ministry is sworn in; Andrew Peacock becomes Federal Opposition leader. * March 16 – The Transmitter Ismaning (last wooden radio tower in Germany) is demolished. * March 23 – Strategic Defense Initiative: U.S. President Ronald Reagan makes his initial proposal to develop technology to intercept enemy missiles. The media dub this plan "Star Wars". * March 25 – Motown celebrates its 25th anniversary and has the television special Motown 25 during which Michael Jackson performed "Billie Jean" and introduces to the world the moonwalk. April * April 4 – First flight of the Space Shuttle Challenger * April 15 – Tokyo Disneyland opens. * April 18 – The April 1983 U.S. Embassy bombing in Beirut kills 63 people. * April 22 – Reactor shut-down due to failure of fuel rods at Kursk Nuclear Power Plant, Russia * April 25 – Manchester, Maine, schoolgirl Samantha Smith is invited to visit the Soviet Union by its leader Yuri Andropov, after he read her letter in which she expressed fears about nuclear war. May *May 6 – Stern magazine publishes the "Hitler Diaries" (which are later found to be forgeries). *May 11 – Aberdeen FC beat Real Madrid 2–1 (after extra time) to win the European Cup Winners' Cup in 1983 and become only the third Scottish side to win a European trophy *May 14 Dundee United FC are crowned Champions of Scotland for the first time in their history by winning the Scottish Premier League on the final day of the league season at the home of their city rivals Dundee FC at Dens Park *May 16 – NSW Premier Neville Wran steps down, in response to allegations raised by the ABC program Four Corners, that he attempted to influence the NSW Magistracy. *May 17 – Lebanon, Israel, and the United States sign an agreement on Israeli withdrawal from Lebanon. *May 26 – A powerful earthquake and tsunami in northern Honshū, Japan kills 104 and injures 163. *May 28 – The 9th G7 summit begins at Williamsburg, Virginia. June *June 9 – Britain's Conservative government, led by Margaret Thatcher, is re-elected by a landslide majority.BBC ON THIS DAY | 9 | 1983: Thatcher wins landslide victory *June 13 – Pioneer 10 becomes the first man-made object to leave the solar system. *June 16 – Cork Graham caught off the Vietnamese island of Phú Quốc looking for treasure buried by Captain Kidd. Convicted and imprisoned for illegal entry. *June 18 – Sally Ride becomes the first American woman in space aboard [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]] on the STS-7 mission. *June 25 – India wins Cricket World Cup by defeating West Indies by 43 runs. *June 30 – Total loss of coolant at Embalse nuclear power plant, Argentina. It was classified as an Accident With Local Consequences – level 4 at the International Nuclear Event Scale July *July 1 **A North Korean Ilyushin Il-62M jet, en route to Conakry Airport in Guinea, crashes into the Fouta Djall Mountains in Guinea-Bissau, killing all 23 people on board. **The High Court of Australia blocks construction of the Franklin Dam in Tasmania. **Technical failure causes release of Iodine-131 from Philippsburg Nuclear Power Plant, Germany *July 15 **Nintendo's Family Computer, also known as the Famicom, goes on sale in Japan. ** The Orly airport attack in Paris leaves 8 dead and 55 injured. * July 16 – Sikorsky S-61 disaster: a helicopter crashes off the Isles of Scilly, causing 20 fatalities. * July 20 – The government of Poland announces the end of martial law and amnesty for political prisoners. * July 21 – The lowest temperature on earth is recorded in Vostok Station, Antarctica with −89.2 °C (−128.6 °F). * July 22 – Australian Dick Smith completes his solo circumnavigation in a helicopter. * July 23 ** Gimli Glider: Out of fuel, Air Canada Flight 143 glides in to land in Gimli, Manitoba. ** The Black July communal riot occurs in Sri Lanka. These anti-Sri Lankan Tamil riots leave between 400 and 3,000 Tamils dead and millions of dollars worth of their property destroyed. This pogrom is the beginning of a deadly Sri Lankan civil war. ** Heavy massive rain and mudslides at western Shimane prefecture, Japan, kill 117. * July 28 – New South Wales premier Neville Wran is exonerated by the Street Royal Commission, over claims raised by the ABC (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) programme Four Corners, that he attempted to influence the NSW magistracy. August * August 1 – America West Airlines begins operations out of Phoenix, Arizona and Las Vegas, Nevada. * August 4 – Thomas Sankara becomes President of Upper Volta. * August 16 – The Bill first airs as Woodentop. * August 18 ** Hurricane Alicia hits the Texas coast, killing 22 and causing over US$3.8 billion (2005 dollars) in damage. ** Five people are killed and 18 others injured when a road train is deliberately driven into a motel at Ayers Rock, NT (the driver, Douglas Edward Crabbe, is convicted in March 1984). * August 21 – Benigno Aquino, Jr., Philippines opposition leader, is assassinated in Manila just as he returns from exile. : Philippines opposition leader Benigno Aquino, Jr. is assassinated at Manila International Airport.]] * August 24 – The Old Philadelphia Arena is destroyed by arson. * August 26 – Heavy rain triggers flooding at Bilbao (Spain) and surrounding areas, killing 45 people and causing millions in damages. * August 30 – Guion Bluford becomes the first African-American in space aboard [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]] on the STS-8 mission. September * September 1 – Cold War: Korean Air Lines Flight 007 is shot down by a Soviet Union jet fighter near Moneron Island when the commercial aircraft enters Soviet airspace. All 269 on board are killed including U.S. Congressman Larry McDonald. * September 4 – Six men walk underwater across the Sydney Harbor – 82.9 km in 48 hours. * September 6 – The Soviet Union admits to shooting down Korean Air Flight 007, stating that the pilots did not know it was a civilian aircraft when it violated Soviet airspace. * September 16 – Ronald Reagan announces that the Global Positioning System (GPS) would be made available for civilian use. * September 17 – Vanessa Lynn Williams becomes the first African-American to be crowned Miss America, in Atlantic City, New Jersey. * September 18 – The rock group Kiss officially appear in public without makeup for the first time on MTV. * September 19 – Saint Kitts and Nevis becomes an independent state. * September 23 ** Gulf Air Flight 771 crashes in the United Arab Emirates after a bomb exploded in the baggage compartment, killing 117. ** Violence erupts in New Caledonia between native Kanaks and French expatriates. The French government withdraws the promise of independence. * September 24 – The Red Hot Chili Peppers launch their first, self-titled, album. * September 25 – Maze Prison escape: 38 Irish republican prisoners, armed with six handguns, hijack a prison meals lorry and smash their way out of HMP Maze, in the largest prison escape since World War II and in British history. * September 25–September 26 – Soviet military officer Stanislav Petrov averts a worldwide nuclear war by correctly identifying a missile attack warning as a false alarm. * September 26 – The Soyuz T-10a mission ends in a successful pad abort at the Baikonur Cosmodrome, when a pad fire occurs at the base of the Soyuz U rocket during the launch countdown. the escape tower system, attached to the top of the capsule containing the crew and Soyuz spacecraft fired immediately pulling the crew safe from the vehicle, a few seconds before the rocket explodes, destroying the launch complex. ** The Australian yacht Australia II wins the America's Cup, the first successful challenge to the New York Yacht Club's 132-year defence of the sailing trophy. * September 27 – The GNU Project is announced publicly on the net.unix-wizards and net.usoft newsgroups. October * October 2 – Neil Kinnock is elected leader of the British Labour Party. * October 4 – Richard Noble sets a new land speed record of 633.468 mph (1,019.468 km/h), driving Thrust 2 at the Black Rock Desert, Nevada. * October 7 – A plan to abolish the Greater London Council is announced. * October 9 – The Rangoon bombing kills South Korea's Foreign Minister, Lee Bum Suk, and 21 others. * October 12 – Japan's former Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka is found guilty of taking a $2 million bribe from Lockheed, and sentenced to 4 years in jail. * October 19 – Maurice Bishop, Prime Minister of Grenada, and 40 others are assassinated in a military coup. * October 21 – At the 17th General Conference on Weights and Measures, the metre is defined in terms of the speed of light as the distance light travels in a vacuum in 1/299,792,458 of a second. * October 22 – In Bonn, West Germany, people demonstrate for nuclear disarmament. * October 23 – Simultaneous suicide truck-bombings destroy both the French and the United States Marine Corps barracks in Beirut, killing 241 U.S. servicemen, 58 French paratroopers and 6 Lebanese civilians. * October 25 – United States troops invade Grenada at the behest of Eugenia Charles of Dominica, a member of the Organization of American States. * October 30 – The first democratic elections in Argentina after 7 years of military rule are held. November * November 2 ** Martin Luther King, Jr. Day: At the White House Rose Garden, U.S. President Ronald Reagan signs a bill creating a federal holiday on the third Monday of every January to honor American civil rights leader Martin Luther King Jr. ** Able Archer 83: Many Soviet officials misinterpret this NATO exercise as a nuclear first strike, causing the last nuclear scare of the Cold War. ** South Africa approves a new constitution granting limited political rights to Coloureds and Asians as part of a series of reforms to apartheid. * November 3 – The Reverend Jesse Jackson announces his candidacy for the 1984 Democratic Party presidential nomination. * November 5 – Byford Dolphin rig diving bell accident: Off the coast of Norway, 5 divers are killed and one severely wounded in an explosive decompression accident. * November 10 – The anticancer drug etoposide is approved by the FDA, leading to a curative treatment regime in the field of combination chemotherapy of testicular carcinoma. * November 11 – Ronald Reagan becomes the first U.S. President to address the Diet, Japan's national legislature. * November 13 – The first United States cruise missiles arrive at Greenham Common Airbase in England amid protests from peace campaigners. * November 14 ** The immunosuppressant cyclosporine is approved by the FDA, leading to a revolution in the field of transplantation. ** Ecuador recognizes the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (SADR). * November 15 – The Turkish part of Cyprus declares independence. * November 16 – A jury in Gretna, Louisiana acquits Ginny Foat of the murder of Argentine businessman Moses Chaiyo. * November 17 – The Zapatista Army of National Liberation is founded in Mexico. * November 19 – An attempted hijacking of Aeroflot Flight 6833 in Soviet Georgia results in several dead and wounded. * November 24 – Lynda Mann, 15, is found raped and strangled in the village of Narborough, England (Colin Pitchfork is sentenced to life imprisonment in 1988). * November 26 – Brink's-MAT robbery: In London, 6,800 gold bars worth nearly UK£26 million are taken from the Brink's-MAT vault at Heathrow Airport. Only a fraction of the gold is ever recovered, and only 2 men are convicted of the crime. * November 27 – Colombian Avianca Flight 11 crashes near Barajas Airport in Madrid, Spain, killing 181 of the 192 on board. December * December 4 – Lt's. Mark Lange and Bobby Goodman of the United States Navy are shot down over Lebanon and captured by the Syrians. Lt Lange died of his injuries. * December 5 – ICIMOD is established and inaugurated with its headquarters in Kathmandu, Nepal, and legitimised through an Act of Parliament in Nepal this same year. * December 7 – Two Spanish passenger planes collide on the foggy runway at a Madrid airport, killing 90. * December 9 – The Australian Dollar is floated, by Federal treasurer Paul Keating. Under the old flexible peg system, the Reserve Bank bought and sold all Australian dollars and cleared the market at the end of the day. This initiative is taken by the government of Bob Hawke. * December 10 – Military rule ends and democracy is restored in Argentina, with the beginning of Raúl Alfonsín's first term as President of Argentina * December 13 – Turgut Özal, of ANAP forms the new government of Turkey (45th government); beginning of a new civilian regime * December 17 ** A discotheque fire in Madrid, Spain, kills 83 people. ** A Provisional IRA car bomb kills 6 Christmas shoppers and injures 90 outside Harrods in London. * December 27 ** A propane explosion in Buffalo, New York kills 5 firefighters and 2 civilians. ** Pope John Paul II visits his would-be assassin Mehmet Ali Ağca in prison to forgive him. * December 29 – The Reverend Jesse Jackson travels to Syria to secure the release of U.S. Navy Lieutenant Robert Goodman, who has been in Syrian captivity since being shot down over Lebanon during a bombing mission. * December 31 ** Brunei gains independence from the United Kingdom. ** Two bombs explode in France; one on the Paris train kills 3 and injures 19. The other at Marseille station kills 2 and injures 34. Date unknown * I. M. Pei wins the Pritzker Architecture Prize. * Zlatko Ugljen receives the Aga Khan Award for Architecture for Šerefudin's White Mosque, built in Visoko. * The Drug Abuse Resistance Education (DARE) program is launched in the U.S. * Flashdance and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi are box-office hits. * Gérard Debreu wins the Bank of Sweden Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel. * Kellogg's introduces Crispix cereal. * Leopold Kohr, the people of Belau, Amory and Hunter Lovins / Rocky Mountain Institute and Manfred Max-Neef / CEPAUR win the Right Livelihood Award. * McDonald's introduces the McNugget. * Kary Mullis discovers polymerase chain reaction while working for Cetus. * The De Lorean Motor Company ceases production. * The meteorological El Nino phenomenon brought severe weather worldwide. * Chrysler starts production on the first minivans: the Dodge Caravan and Plymouth Voyager. Births January ]] * January 1 – Calum Davenport, English footballer * January 2 – Kate Bosworth, American actress * January 3 – Precious Lara Quigaman, Filipina model, host and actress * January 4 – Spencer Chamberlain, American musician * January 7 ** Natalie Gulbis, American golfer ** Robert Ri'chard, American actor * January 8 ** Chris Masters, American wrestler ** Chen Xiexia, Chinese weightlifter * January 9 **Gala Évora, Spanish actress **Kerry Condon, Irish television and film actress * January 10 – Li Nina, Chinese aerial free-style skier * January 11 – Adrian Sutil, German Formula One driver * January 12 – Shawn Desman, Canadian singer * January 13 ** Brianne Moncrief, American soap opera actress ** Ronny Turiaf, French basketball player ** Imran Khan, Indian actor ** Julian Morris, British actor * January 14 – Takako Uehara, Japanese singer * January 15 – Kaine Bennett Charleston, Australian film producer, film and stage actor * January 16 – Emanuel Pogatetz, Austrian footballer * January 17 – Johannes Herber, German basketball player * January 18 – Samantha Mumba, Irish singer and actress * January 19 – Hikaru Utada, Japanese singer and songwriter * January 20 – Geovany Soto, Puerto Rican baseball player * January 21 – Moritz Volz, German footballer * January 22 – Shaun Cody, American football player * January 23 – Justyna Kowalczyk, Polish cross-country skier * January 24 **Scott Speed, American Formula One driver **Diane Birch, American singer-songwriter * January 25 – Yasuyuki Konno, Japanese footballer * January 31 – James Sutton, British actor February ]] ]] * February 1 – Andrew VanWyngarden, American Singer * February 2 **Carolina Klüft, Swedish athlete **David Call, American film and television actor * February 3 ** Hillary Scott, American pornographic actress ** Damiel Dossevi, French pole vaulter ** Gabriel Sargissian, Armenian chess Grandmaster * February 5 – Vanessa Rousso, French-American professional poker player * February 6 – Sreesanth, Indian cricketer * February 7 – Elin Grindemyr, Swedish model * February 8 ** Atiba Hutchinson, Canadian footballer ** Louise Glover, English model and photographer * February 11 – Rafael van der Vaart, Dutch footballer * February 15 ** Philipp Degen and David Degen, Swiss footballers ** Alan Didak, Australian rules footballer ** Russell Martin, Canadian baseball player * February 16 ** Agyness Deyn, English supermodel ** John Magaro, American film, television and stage actor * February 17 – Kevin Rudolf, American singer-songwriter and record producer * February 18 – Jason Maxiell, American basketball player * February 19 ** Kotoōshū Katsunori (Kaloyan Mahlyanov), Bulgarian sumo wrestler ** Ryan Whitney, American ice hockey player ** Nozomi Sasaki, Japanese voice actress * February 20 ** Justin Verlander, American baseball player ** Emad Moteab, Egyptian footballer * February 21 ** Mélanie Laurent, French actress and director ** Eoin Macken, Irish actor * February 22 – Penny Flame, born Jennifer Ketcham, American former pornographic actress/reality TV star * February 23 ** Mirco Bergamasco, Italian rugby union player ** Mido, Egyptian footballer ** Emily Blunt, English actress * February 25 – Eduardo da Silva, Croatian soccer player * February 26 – Andrew Baggaley, English table tennis player * February 27 ** Devin Harris, American basketball player ** Kate Mara, American television and film actress ** Vitezslav Vesely, Czech javelin thrower * February 28 – Linda Király, American Hungarian singer-songwriter March * March 2 – Rachel Roxxx, American pornographic actress * March 3 – Katie White, English singer (The Ting Tings) * March 4 **Samuel Contesti, Italian figure skater **Adam Deacon British actor * March 9 ** Mayte Perroni, Mexican singer and actress ** Clint Dempsey, American footballer ** Bobby Campo, American actor * March 10 ** Carrie Underwood, American singer ** Jonas Olsson, Swedish footballer ** Reena Virk, Canadian murder victim (d. 1997) ** Rafe Spall, English actor * March 14 ** Bakhtiyar Artayev, Kazakh boxer ** Taylor Hanson, American musician (Hanson) * March 15 – Florencia Bertotti, Argentine actress and singer * March 20 ** Eiji Kawashima, Japanese footballer ** Jenni Vartiainen, Finnish pop singer * March 21 – Bruno Langley, British actor * March 27 – Shawntinice Polk, American basketball player (d. 2005) * March 30 – Zach Gowen, American wrestler April * April 1 ** Franck Ribéry, French footballer ** Sean Taylor, American football player (d. 2007) ** Matt Lanter, American actor and model * April 2 – Yung Joc, American rapper * April 4 **Doug Lynch, Canadian ice hockey player **Amanda Righetti, American actress and film producer * April 6 – Diora Baird, American actress * April 10 **Jamie Chung, American actress **Ryan Merriman, American actor * April 12 ** Jelena Dokić, Australian tennis player ** Jonti Richter, Australian soccer player * April 13 – Schalk Burger, South African rugby player * April 15 ** Ilya Kovalchuk, Russian ice hockey player ** Alice Braga, Brazilian actress ** Matt Cardle, English singer-songwriter and guitarist * April 16 – Alex Antônio de Melo Santos, Brazilian footballer * April 17 – Miguel Cabrera, Venezuelan baseball player * April 19 ** Joe Mauer, American baseball player ** Curtis Thigpen, American baseball player ** Alberto Callaspo, American baseball player * April 20 ** Joanne King, Irish film and television actress ** Miranda Kerr, Australian model ** Sebastian Ingrosso, Swedish club DJ * April 21 ** Tarvaris Jackson, American football player ** Paweł Brożek, Polish footballer * April 22 ** Matt Jones, American football player ** Francis Capra, American actor * April 23 ** Daniela Hantuchová, Slovakian tennis player ** Ryan Merriman, American actor ** Aaron Hill, American actor ** Taio Cruz, British singer-songwriter, record producer, occasional rapper, and entrepreneur * April 29 ** Jay Cutler, American football player ** David Lee, American basketball player ** Yuriko Shiratori, Japanese actress and gravure idol May * May 1 – Alain Bernard, French swimmer * May 2 ** Dani Sordo, Spanish rally driver ** Tina Maze, Slovenian alpine ski racer * May 4 – Jesse Moss, Canadian actor * May 5 – Henry Cavill, English actor * May 6 ** Lisa Lavie, Canadian singer-songwriter and Internet celebrity ** Raquel Zimmermann, Brazilian supermodel ** Gabourey Sidibe, American actress ** Adrianne Palicki, American actress * May 9 – Ryuhei Matsuda, Japanese actor * May 11 ** Matt Leinart, American football player ** Holly Valance, Australian actress and singer * May 12 ** Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, Polish actress and singer ** Charilaos Pappas, Greek footballer * May 13 ** Yaya Toure, Ivorian footballer ** Natalie Cassidy, British actress ** Anita Görbicz, Hungarian handball player ** Grégory Lemarchal, French singer (d. 2007) * May 14 ** Amber Tamblyn, American actress ** Anahi, Mexican singer and actress * May 16 ** Daniel Kerr, Australian rules footballer ** Nancy Ajram, Lebanese singer * May 17 – Channing Frye, American basketball player * May 18 – Vince Young, American football player * May 19 ** Eve Angel, Hungarian model ** Jessica Fox, British actress * May 20 – Michaela McManus, American actress * May 22 – John Hopkins, American MotoGP racer * May 23 – Heidi Range, British singer (Sugababes member) * May 24 – Woo Seung-yeon, South Korean actress and model * May 27 ** Bobby Convey, American soccer player ** Scott Disick, American model and television personality * May 28 – Toby Hemingway, British/American actor * May 30 – Jennifer Ellison, British actress * May 31 – David Hernandez, American singer June * June 3 – Janine Carmen Habeck, German model * June 6 ** Joe Rokocoko, New Zealand rugby union player ** Gemma Bissix, British actress ** Adam Hendershott, American actor ** Gianna Michaels, Porn Actress * June 8 ** Kim Clijsters, Belgian tennis player ** Mamoru Miyano, Japanese voice actor * June 10 – Shanna Collins, American actress * June 11 – José Reyes, Dominican baseball player * June 12 ** Bryan Habana, South African rugby union player ** Andy Ologun, Nigerian mixed martial artist * June 13 – Jason Spezza, Canadian hockey player * June 14 – Torrance Coombs, Canadian film, theatre and television actor * June 15 ** Julia Fischer, German violinist ** Derek Anderson, American football player * June 16 – Verónica Echegui, Spanish actress * June 17 ** Connie Fisher, British actress and singer ** Kazunari Ninomiya, Japanese actor, idol, and singer ** Lee Ryan, English singer (Blue) * June 19 ** Mark Selby, British snooker player ** Aidan Turner, Irish film and television actor * June 20 – Cherrie Ying, Hong Kong actress * June 22 – Sally Nicholls, English children's book author of Ways to Live Forever * June 23 – Miles Fisher, American film and television actor and musician * June 24 – John Lloyd Cruz, Filipino actor and model * June 30 – Cheryl Cole, British singer (Girls Aloud) and TV personality July * July 1 ** Park Jung-soo (Leeteuk), Korean singer (Super Junior) ** Marit Larsen, Norwegian singer and songwriter ** Tanya Chisholm, American actress and dancer * July 2 – Michelle Branch, American singer (The Wreckers) * July 3 – Edinson Volquez, Dominican baseball player * July 4 – Isabeli Fontana, Brazilian fashion model * July 5 ** Zheng Jie, Chinese tennis player ** Kumiko Ogura, Japanese badminton player * July 6 – Gregory Smith, Canadian-born American actor * July 10 – Kim Heechul, Korean actor and singer (Super Junior) * July 11 – Marie Eleonor Serneholt, Swedish singer (A*Teens) * July 12 **Megumi Kawamura, Japanese model **Krystin Pellerin, Canadian actress of theatre, television and film * July 13 – Liu Xiang, Chinese athlete * July 16 – Zhang Xiangxiang, Chinese weightlifter * July 21 ** Eivør Pálsdóttir, Faroese singer and composer ** Kellen Winslow II, American football player * July 22 – Juliana Felisberta, Brazilian beach volleyball player * July 23 ** Aaron Peirsol, American swimmer ** Bec Hewitt, Australian actress * July 24 ** Daniele De Rossi, Italian footballer ** Asami Mizukawa, Japanese actress * July 30 – Sean Dillon, Irish footballer August * August 2 – Huston Street, American baseball player * August 3 – Mamie Gummer, American actress * August 4 **Adhir Kalyan, South African actor **Greta Gerwig, American actress and filmmaker * August 6 – Robin van Persie, Dutch footballer * August 7 ** Tina O'Brien, British actress ** Christian Chávez, Mexican singer and actor * August 9 – Sarah Elizabeth, American model * August 10 – Mathieu Roy, Canadian professional ice hockey player * August 11 – Chris Hemsworth, Australian actor * August 13 **Ales Hemsky, Czechoslovakian ice hockey player **Sebastian Stan, Romanian-born American actor * August 14 ** Mila Kunis, Ukrainian/American actress ** Spencer Pratt, American television personality * August 16 – Nikos Zisis, Greek basketball player * August 17 – Dustin Pedroia, American baseball player * August 18 ** Mika, Lebanese-British singer ** Cameron White, Australian cricketer ** Kris Boyd, Scottish football player * August 19 **Tammin Sursok, Australian actress **Missy Higgins, Australian pop singer-songwriter, musician and actor * August 20 ** Yuri Zhirkov, Russian footballer ** Andrew Garfield, British/American actor * August 21 – Brody Jenner, American Television personality * August 23 ** Ruta Gedmintas, Lithuanian-English actress ** James Collins, British footballer * August 27 – Wilson Chen, Taiwanese actor * August 28 – Lasith Malinga, Sri Lankan cricketer * August 30 – Jun Matsumoto, Japanese singer and actor September * September 1 ** José Antonio Reyes, Spanish football player ** Camille Mana, American actress * September 2 – Tiffany Hines, American television actress and singer * September 3 – Valdas Vasylius, Lithuanian basketball player * September 5 – Priscilla Meirelles, Miss Earth 2004 * September 8 – Chris Judd, Australian rules footballer * September 11 – Vivian Jepkemoi Cheruiyot, Kenyan Long-distance runner * September 12 – Carly Smithson, Irish singer * September 13 – Kaoklai Kaennorsing, Thai Muay Thai kickboxer * September 14 – Amy Winehouse, British singer (d. 2011) * September 15 – Ashleigh McIvor, Canadian freestyle skier * September 16 – Kirsty Coventry, Zimbabwean swimmer * September 17 – Jennifer Peña, American singer * September 18 – Kevin Doyle, Irish footballer * September 21 ** Maggie Grace, American actress ** Joseph Mazzello, American actor * September 22 – Eriko Imai, Japanese singer (Speed) * September 23 – Märt Israel, Estonian discus thrower * September 24 ** Randy Foye, American basketball player ** Lyndon Ferns, South African swimmer * September 25 – Donald Glover, American actor * September 26 – Ricardo Quaresma, Portuguese footballer * September 28 – Sarah Wright, American actress * September 30 – Reiko Shiota, Japanese badminton player October * October 2 – Gerran Walker, American football player * October 3 ** Hiroki Suzuki, Japanese actor ** Meghan Heffern, Canadian actress ** Tessa Thompson, American actress * October 4 ** Risa Kudo, Japanese gravure idol ** Shontelle, Barbadian singer, and songwriter * October 5 ** Jesse Eisenberg, American actor ** Nicky Hilton, American model and socialite ** Noah Segan, American character actor * October 8 – Michael Fraser, Scottish football goalkeeper * October 9 – Spencer Grammer, American actress * October 10 – Alyson Hau, Hong Kong radio DJ * October 11 – Bradley James, English actor * October 14 ** Lin Dan, Chinese badminton player ** Zesh Rehman, English-Pakistani footballer ** David Oakes, English film, television and theatre actor * October 15 – Stephy Tang, Hong Kong singer and actress * October 17 ** Ivan Saenko, Russian footballer ** Daniel Booko, American actor ** Felicity Jones, English actress * October 20 – Alona Tal, Israeli television actress * October 21 ** Charlotte Sullivan, Canadian actress ** Ashley Banjo, Canadian actor * October 24 ** Brian Vickers, American race car driver ** Katie McGrath, Irish actress ** VV Brown, English singer, songwriter, model, and producer ** Adrienne Bailon, American singer and actress * October 25 ** Princess Yōko of Mikasa, member of the Japanese Imperial Family ** Taylor Vixen American pornographic Actress * October 26 – Dmitri Sychev, Russian footballer * October 29 ** Amit Sebastian Paul, Swedish singer (A*Teens) ** Johnny Lewis, American actor * October 30 – Diana Karazon, Jordanian singer November * November 1 – Yuko Ogura, Japanese gravure idol * November 3 – Julie Marie Berman, American actress * November 4 – Tyler Everett, American football player * November 8 ** Pavel Pogrebnyak, Russian footballer ** Blanka Vlašić, Croatian high jumper * November 9 – Meseret Defar, Ethiopian long-distance runner * November 10 – Miranda Lambert, American country music singer * November 11 ** Philipp Lahm, German footballer ** Sora Aoi, Japanese model ** Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Japanese voice actor * November 12 – Kate Bell, Australian actress * November 17 ** Ryan Bradley, American figure skater ** Ryan Braun, American baseball player ** Harry Lloyd, British actor ** Nick Markakis, American baseball player ** Rocsi, American television personality ** Ioannis Bourousis, Greek basketball player * November 18 **Jon Johansen, Norwegian computer programmer **Robert Kazinsky, English actor and model * November 19 – DeAngelo Hall, American football player * November 22 – Tyler Hilton, American singer-songwriter and actor * November 24 ** Dean Ashton, British footballer ** José López, Venezuelan baseball player * November 25 – Atsushi Itō, Japanese actor * November 27 – Professor Green, British rapper * November 29 – Janina Gavankar, American actress and musician * November 30 – Nicholas Kole, American figure skater December * December 2 ** Bibiana Candelas, Mexican volleyball player ** Aaron Rodgers, American football player ** Daniela Ruah, Portuguese actress ** Jana Kramer, American actress * December 3 ** Troy Bergeron, American football player ** Andy Grammer, American singer/songwriter * December 4 ** Roman Zaretski, Israeli figure skater ** Jimmy Bartel, Australian rules footballer ** Charity Shea, American actress * December 5 – Tiffany Weimer, American footballer * December 9 – Dariusz Dudka, Polish footballer * December 10 ** Xavier Samuel, Australian actor ** Patrick Flueger, American actor * December 12 – Katrina Elam, American singer * December 13 ** Otylia Jędrzejczak, Polish swimmer ** Satya Bhabha, British actor * December 15 ** René Duprée, Canadian professional wrestler ** Wang Hao, Chinese table tennis player ** Brooke Fraser, New Zealand folk-pop and Christian musician * December 16 – Danielle Lloyd, British model * December 17 – Erik Christensen, Canadian hockey player * December 20 ** Jonah Hill, American actor ** Lucy Pinder, English Glamour Model * December 22 ** Jennifer Hawkins, Australian television personality, Miss Universe 2004 ** Joe Dinicol, Canadian actor * December 23 – Hanley Ramírez, Dominican baseball player * December 25 – Kwai Lun-mei, Taiwanese actress * December 27 – Cole Hamels, American baseball player * December 28 – Aiko Nakamura, Japanese tennis player * December 29 – Alison Brie, American actress Deaths January * January 2 – Dick Emery, British comedian (b. 1915) * January 8 – Gerhard Barkhorn, German World War II fighter ace (b. 1919) * January 10 – Roy DeMeo, American Mafia hitman (b. 1942) * January 11 ** Shri Ghanshyam Das Birla, Indian industrialist and educator (b. 1894) ** Tikhon Kiselyov (also Kiselev), Belarusian statesman in the Soviet Union, the de-facto leader of the Byelorussian SSR from 1980 to 1983 (b. 1917) * January 12 – Nikolai Podgorny, Ukrainian politician, Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR from 1965 to 1977 (b. 1903) * January 15 – Meyer Lansky, American gangster (b. 1902) * January 17 – Doodles Weaver, American comedian and uncle of Sigourney Weaver (b. 1911) * January 23 – Fred Bakewell, English cricketer (b. 1908) * January 24 ** George Cukor, American film director (b. 1899) ** Juan Carlos Zabala, Argentine athlete (b. 1911) * January 26 – Paul "Bear" Bryant, American college football coach (b. 1913) * January 27 ** Georges Bidault, French Resistance leader (b. 1899) ** Michael "Pat" Bilon, American dwarf actor (b. 1947) ** Louis de Funès, French actor (b. 1914) * January 28 ** Frank Forde, fifteenth Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1890) ** Billy Fury, British musician (b. 1940) * January 29 – Stuart H. Ingersoll, American admiral (b. 1898) February ]] * February 4 – Karen Carpenter, American singer and drummer (b. 1950) * February 8 – Harry Boot, English physicist (b. 1917) * February 12 – Eubie Blake, American musician and songwriter (b. 1887) * February 14 – Lina Radke, German athlete (b. 1903) * February 19 – Alice White, American actress (b. 1904) * February 22 – Sir Adrian Boult, English conductor (b. 1889) * February 23 – Herbert Howells, English composer (b. 1892) * February 25 – Tennessee Williams, American playwright (b. 1911) * February 27 – Nikolai Aleksandrovich Kozyrev, Russian astronomer and astrophysicist (b. 1908) * February 28 – Winifred Atwell, British pianist (b. 1914) March * March 1 – Hideo Kobayashi, Japanese author (b. 1902) * March 3 ** Hergé, Belgian comics creator (b. 1907) ** Arthur Koestler, Austrian writer (b. 1905) * March 6 – Donald Maclean, British spy (b. 1913) * March 7 – Igor Markevitch, Ukrainian conductor (b. 1912) * March 8 – William Walton, English composer (b. 1902) * March 9 ** Faye Emerson, American actress (b. 1917) ** Ulf von Euler, Swedish physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1905) * March 14 – Maurice Ronet, French film actor and director (b. 1927) * March 15 – Rebecca West, English-born writer (b. 1892) * March 16 ** Arthur Godfrey, American radio and television broadcaster and entertainer (b. 1903) ** Freda Dudley Ward, former royal mistress (b. 1894) * March 17 – Haldan Keffer Hartline, American physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1903) * March 18 ** Umberto II of Italy, the last King of Italy (b. 1904) ** Ivan Vinogradov, Russian mathematician (b. 1891) * March 26 – Anthony Blunt, British spy and art historian (b. 1907) * March 27 ** Elsie Eaves, American civil engineer (b. 1898) ** James Hayter, British actor (b. 1907) * March 30 – Lisette Model, Austrian-born American photographer (b. 1901) April * April 3 – Jimmy Bloomfield, English football player and manager (b. 1934) * April 4 ** Jacqueline Logan, American actress (b. 1901) ** Gloria Swanson, American actress (b. 1899) * April 11 – Dolores del Río, Mexican actress (b. 1905) * April 12 – Desmond Bagley, English novelist (b. 1923) * April 15 ** Corrie ten Boom, Dutch resistance fighter (b. 1892) ** Gyula Illyés, Hungarian poet and novelist (b. 1902) * April 19 – Jerzy Andrzejewski, Polish author (b. 1909) * April 20 – Pedro Quartucci, Argentine boxer and actor (b. 1905). * April 21 – Walter Slezak, Austrian actor (b. 1902) * April 22 – Earl 'Fatha' Hines, American musician (b. 1903) * April 23 ** Buster Crabbe, American actor and athlete (b. 1908) ** Selena Royle, American actress (b. 1904) ** Alberto Zorrilla, Argentine Olympic swimmer (b. 1906) * April 30 ** George Balanchine, Russian choreographer (b. 1904) ** Joel Henry Hildebrand, American chemist (b. 1881) ** Muddy Waters, American musician (b. 1915) May * May 1 ** George Hodgson, Canadian Olympic swimmer (b. 1893) ** Joseph Ruttenberg, Russian-born cinematographer (b. 1889) * May 2 – Norm Van Brocklin, former National Football League quarterback (b. 1926) * May 5 – John Williams, British actor (b. 1903) * May 8 – John Fante, American writer (b. 1909) * May 14 – Roger J. Traynor, American judge (b. 1900) * May 15 – James Van Der Zee, American photographer (b. 1886) * May 18 – Frank Aiken, Irish Foreign Minister (b. 1898) * May 19 – Jean Rey, President of the European Commission (b. 1902) * May 21 – Kenneth Clark, British art historian (b. 1903) * May 22 ** Albert Claude, Belgian biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1899) ** King Idris I of Libya (reigned from 1951 to 1969) (b. 1889) * May 25 – Sid Daniels, British merchant marine worker, last surviving crewmember of the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] (b. 1895) * May 29 – Arvīds Pelše, Latvian historian, Soviet politician and functionary (b. 1899) * May 31 – Jack Dempsey, American heavyweight champion boxer (b. 1895) June * June 1 – Prince Charles of Belgium (b. 1903) * June 2 – Stan Rogers, Canadian musician (b. 1949) * June 8 – Miško Kranjec, Slovenian writer (b. 1908) * June 10 – Larry Hooper, American singer (b. 1917) * June 12 – Norma Shearer, Canadian-born actress (b. 1902) * June 15 – Srirangam Srinivasarao, also known as Sri Sri, Telugu poet (b. 1910) * June 17 – Peter Mennin, American composer and teacher (b. 1923) * June 18 ** Robert Riddles, British locomotive engineer (b. 1892) ** Marianne Brandt, German industrial designer (b. 1893) * June 23 – Osvaldo Dorticós Torrado, Cuban politician and 21st President of Cuba (b. 1919) * June 24 – Charles Phelps Taft II, American politician, son of President William Howard Taft (b. 1897) * June 25 – Alberto Ginastera, Argentine composer (b. 1916) * June 30 – Mary Livingstone, American comedienne (b. 1905) July * July 1 – Buckminster Fuller, American architect (b. 1895) * July 4 ** Dr John Bodkin Adams, British suspected serial killer (b. 1899) ** Ted Berrigan, American poet (b. 1934) ** Antonio Guzmán Fernández, Dominican business man and the President of the Dominican Republic, from 1978 to 1982 (b. 1911) * July 5 – Harry James, American musician and band leader (b. 1916) * July 7 ** Herman Kahn, American futurist (b. 1922) ** Vicki Morgan, American model (murdered) (b. 1952) * July 9 – Keith Wickenden, British politician (b. 1932) * July 10 – Werner Egk, German composer (b. 1901) * July 11 – Ross Macdonald, American-Canadian writer (b. 1915) * July 12 – Chris Wood, British rock musician (b. 1944) * July 15 – Eddie Foy, Jr., American actor (b. 1905) * July 16 – Samson Raphaelson, American screenwriter (b. 1894) * July 17 – Roosevelt "Honeydripper" Sykes, American blues musician (b. 1906) * July 20 – Frank Reynolds, American journalist (b. 1923) * July 23 – Georges Auric, French composer (b. 1899) * July 26 ** Larry Gains, Canadian boxer (b. 1901) ** Charlie Rivel, Spanish Catalan circus clown (b. 1896) * July 29 ** Luis Buñuel, Spanish-born filmmaker (b. 1900) ** Raymond Massey, Canadian actor (b. 1896) ** David Niven, English actor (b. 1910) * July 30 ** Howard Dietz, American lyricist (b. 1896) ** Lynn Fontanne, British actress (b. 1887) August * August 1 ** Peter Arne, British actor (b. 1920) ** Lilian Mercedes Letona, Salvadoran guerrilla (b. 1954) * August 2 – James Jamerson, American musician (b. 1938) * August 3 ** Carolyn Jones, American actress (b. 1930) ** Jobriath, American musician and actor (b. 1946) * August 5 – Judy Canova, American actress (b. 1913) * August 6 – Klaus Nomi, German singer and performance artist (b. 1944) * August 16 – Earl Averill, baseball player (b. 1902) * August 17 – Ira Gershwin, American lyricist (b. 1896) * August 18 – Nikolaus Pevsner, German-born art historian (b. 1902) * August 21 – Benigno Aquino, Jr., Filipino politician (b. 1932) * August 28 – Jan Clayton, American actress (b. 1917) * August 29 – Simon Oakland, American actor (b. 1915) September * September 1 ** Larry McDonald, American politician (plane crash – KAL 007 victim) (b. 1935) ** Henry M. "Scoop" Jackson, American politician (aortic aneurysm after giving a news conference condemning the shooting down of KAL 007) (b. 1912) * September 10 ** Felix Bloch, Swiss-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1905) ** Jon Brower Minnoch, heaviest man who ever lived (b. 1941) ** Dai Rees, British golfer (b. 1913) ** B. J. Vorster, Prime Minister of South Africa (b. 1915) * September 12 – Sabin Carr, American Olympic athlete (b. 1904) * September 20 – Angel Labruna, Argentine footballer and manager (b. 1918) * September 25 – King Léopold III of Belgium (b. 1901) * September 26 – Tino Rossi, Corsican singer (b. 1907) * September 29 – Alan Moorehead, Australian-born English war correspondent and historian (b. 1910) October * October 6 – Terence Cooke, Cardinal Archbishop of New York (b. 1921) * October 8 – Joan Hackett, American actress (b. 1934) * October 10 – Ralph Richardson, British actor (b. 1902) * October 15 – Pat O'Brien, American actor (b. 1899) * October 18 – Willie Jones, baseball player (b. 1925) * October 19 – Maurice Bishop, Grenadian politician and revolutionary (b. 1944) * October 20 – Peter Dudley, British actor (b. 1935) * October 23 ** Jessica Savitch, American journalist (b. 1947) ** Toru Takahashi, Japanese race car driver (b. 1960) * October 28 ** Roderick Gill, Irish cricketer (b. 1919) ** Otto Messmer, American cartoonist (b. 1892) * October 31 – George S. Halas, American football player, coach and co-founder of the National Football League (b. 1895) November * November – Barney Bubbles, English graphic artist (b. 1942) * November 3 – Alfredo Antonini, American conductor and composer (b. 1901) * November 7 – Germaine Tailleferre, French composer (b. 1892) * November 8 ** Robert Agnew, American actor (b. 1899) ** Betty Nuthall, English tennis champion (b. 1911) * November 13 – Junior Samples, American comedian (b. 1926) * November 14 – Tómas Guðmundsson, Icelandic poet (b. 1901) * November 15 – John Le Mesurier, British actor (b. 1912) * November 19 – Carolyn Leigh, American lyricist (b. 1926) * November 20 ** Marcel Dalio, French actor (b. 1900) ** Richard Loo, Chinese-American actor (b. 1903) * November 23 – Waheed Murad, Legendary Pakistani actor, film producer, writer and director (b. 1938) * November 25 – Michael Conrad, American actor (b. 1925) * November 28 – Christopher George, American actor (b. 1931) * November 30 – Richard Llewellyn, British writer (b. 1906) December * December 2 – Fifi D'Orsay, Canadian actress (b. 1904) * December 5 – Robert Aldrich, American film director (b. 1918) * December 6 – Lucienne Boyer, French singer (b. 1903) * December 8 – Slim Pickens, American actor (b. 1919) * December 9 – David Rounds, American actor (b. 1930) * December 11 – Sir Neil Ritchie, British general (b. 1897) * December 13 ** Leora Dana, American actress (b. 1923) ** Mary Renault, English author (b. 1905) * December 15 – David Markham, British actor (b. 1913) * December 21 ** Paul de Man, Belgian-born literary critic (b. 1919) ** Rod Cameron, American actor (b. 1910) * December 23 – Colin Middleton, Northern Irish artist (b. 1910) * December 25 – Joan Miró, Catalan painter (b. 1893) * December 26 – Violet Carson, British actress (b. 1898) * December 28 ** William Demarest, American actor (b. 1892) ** Jimmy Demaret, American golf champion (b. 1910) ** Dennis Wilson, American musician (The Beach Boys) (b. 1944) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar, William Alfred Fowler * Chemistry – Henry Taube * Medicine – Barbara McClintock * Literature – William Golding * Peace – Lech Wałęsa * Economics – Gerard Debreu Templeton Prize * Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn References * 1983 Coin Pictures Category:1983